


First Date

by mellodywrites



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Paterson (2016)
Genre: Clyde and Paterson are bisexual, Clyde takes a holiday after the heist, First Date, Fluff, Lots of blushing, M/M, Pining, Post Laura Divorce, Post heist, Yearning, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellodywrites/pseuds/mellodywrites
Summary: Clyde ventures up north to the town of Paterson for a vacation. Upon his visit, he falls for a sweet handsome bus driver.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Paterson, Paterson/Clyde Logan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	First Date

Breathing in the warm summer air, Clyde hummed, letting it fill his chest as he shut the car door after loading up the car with the last of his bags. Clyde wanted to get away for a while, after the whole heist fiasco he needed some quiet time, see new sights, sounds, and maybe, if his heart was willing, meet someone too. He decided to go up North, Clyde doesn’t read much poetry but he remembers reading a book of poems about a place called Paterson, and he must admit it’s been on his mind for quite some time. The first thing on his bucket list was to visit the falls, he read of its beauty and even looking at photographs he found on the internet the falls emitted an atmosphere that was incredibly peaceful. That’s just what he needed: Peace.

Going back inside to give his trailer a once over making sure no appliances or electronics had been left on, all the doors were securely shut, then just as he was locking up the trailer a car pulled up in the driveway parking next to Clyde’s old Pontiac. 

“Didn’t think ya'd be leaving without saying goodbye did ya Clyde?” Jimmy laughs as he walks up to the stoic giant, pulling him in for a hug. Clyde grunts with the force of his brother's hug, wheezing out a ‘no’. Looking behind Jimmy, Clyde sees Mellie, Sylvia and little Sadie striding towards them ready to pull him into another ‘Logan hug’. Jimmy pulls away as Mellie pushes herself in to bid her farewell, “You sure ya gonna be alright up there in uh….”

“Paterson. It’s in New Jersey, and I should be alright. I set up a reservation with a motel there so I’m good.” Clyde gives them all a tight-lipped smile in an effort to show them he will be okay, and that seems to have done the trick as he’s now being pulled into another round of well-wishing hugs. “Here’s my house key Jimmy, just in case.” Jimmy took the keys, swinging them around his index finger before he pocketed them, giving Clyde a pat on the back. Clyde could tell Jimmy was a little nervous with his little brother leaving, afraid something might happen, but deep down he knew Clyde could look after himself.

Little Sadie jumped into her uncle's arms for one last hug asking Clyde about bringing a present back for her, which Clyde no doubt will. “And don’t worry Uncle Clyde I’ll look after Lily for you! We ain’t never had a cat before, Mama says they shed too much”

“Well thank ya Sadie,” He chuckles at his little nieces’ tendency to gossip. “I know y’all take good care of her.” Helping Sadie hop back down on her two feet, Clyde piled himself into the car. Rolling down the driver-seat window, he started the ignition giving everybody a little wave and began reversing out the driveway ready to kick off his long drive off to Paterson, New Jersey.

Although it had been a sightful drive, taking a few pit-stops along the way, Clyde was happy to finally arrive at his destination. Around midnight he was pulling into the motel carpark, and retrieving his room key. Clyde set his bags down at the foot of the bed, trying to be as quiet as a mouse so as not to disturb anyone in the rooms either side of him and not longer after he crashed on to the bed and was out like a light.

Stepping out of the hot shower the next morning, Clyde was more than pleased to wash off all the grime and sweat from yesterday. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he began his usual morning routine and before he knew it he was dressed, grabbing his wallet and keys and heading out the door to take a walk through town.

Everything appeared so different from Boone County, to him, Clyde would only ever venture between his trailer, the bar and the occasional trip to the supermarket. Taking in the scenery around him, eyes shining with wonder for the new environment. Letting his big boots lead him wherever felt right, in the distant he could hear the soft trickling of water: The Falls. Picking up his pace, he followed the sound till it became louder and louder but he stopped in his tracks when a thought popped into his head. _Maybe I could sit and read for an hour or two while I listen to water, that would be nice._ Pulling out his phone and slowly thumbing in where the nearest bookstore is with his flesh hand, once he had the address he headed on his way. Deciding to catch the bus there, as it was quite a walk and the warm sun beating down on him, Clyde waited patiently at the bus stop and within a few moments, his bus arrived. Stepping aside to let passengers off, he fiddled around in his pocket for some change for a bus ticket. When the door was clear, he lumbered onto the bus instantly going to greet the bus driver and was so taken aback that he almost dropped all his change. The bus driver smiles warmly up at him, greeting him with a sweet “Hello.” 

“Good mornin’” Clyde replies, almost as though he’s out of breath then quickly fumbles about with the ticket machine telling him his destination. When his ticket pops out, Clyde gives a nod to the bus driver as he takes a seat in the front across from him. The whole journey Clyde had been sneaking glances at the handsome bus driver a little over a foot away from him, admiring how easily he controls the huge machine on the road. _Well of course it would be easy for him, I mean with those hands-_ “Stop.” Clyde harshly mumbles to himself, trying to shake his thoughts away. Clyde looks up at the man once again, and he feels something in his chest flutter but then he’s jolted forward as the bus comes to a halt. 

“This your stop?” The young man says as he looks to Clyde who can only look like a deer caught in the headlights. Hastily looking out the window as his mind processes where he is, Clyde jumps out his seat rushing to the front of the bus to not hold him back any longer. 

“Sorry, m'mind was somewhere else” Clyde awkwardly laughs.

“It’s alright, I understand”. Clyde has the damn near wind knocked out of him when the quiet man genuinely smiles up at him. Clyde admires him for a moment, he has one of those smiles where his eyes crinkle and shine, with dimples on either side of his cheek. He was beautiful.

Clyde glances down to his feet and mumbles, “Thank ya” as he exits the bus. Turning back around, the bus driver gives Clyde another warming smile before closing the doors and driving off into traffic. 

Wandering into the bookstore, something in the back of consciousness lures him to the romance section. Browsing the many shelves, Clyde picks out an old tale of a prince who sacrifices himself for his lover, being the romantic Clyde buys choosing to walk his way back to the Falls. Once again hearing the melodic flow of water as he rounded the corner almost instantly put him in a calm state.

The sound of rushing water, the birds flying and chirping, the lack of people. It’s perfect. 

Sitting down on a bench next to a large tree, Clyde studied the scene in front of him. Taking everything in, little verses of the poetry written about it swimming through his mind. Clyde breathed in the warm air, only this time it was more crisp, dense, as it settled in his lungs he felt fresh, alive, which brought a small smile to his face. Opening up his book, Clyde began to read of the dashing prince and his lover, but every now and then his mind would become clouded with the face of the pretty bus driver he had met today.

The next day Clyde boarded the same bus sitting himself down in the same seat on his way to the same bookstore, this had become his routine everyday. Sure it was his vacation, but Clyde could get this nameless bus driver off of his mind. Many times he tried to peak at his shirt to see his name tag but he didn’t find one. _Maybe he lost it? No, he doesn’t seem like the type to lose his things._

As the week went by, Clyde noticed little things about the man who had taken his heart: How he always has a book on hand, the little black pen poking out of the pocket of his uniform shirt, how neatly he presents himself, the way the morning sun shines across his rosy cheeks, _his lack of a wedding ring._ Clyde scolds himself internally, thinking he's probably dating or more seriously involved with someone. Clyde is lulled from his racing thoughts by a deep, soft voice. Glimpsing around, he searches for it, realising he's the only one left on the bus. Eyes blown wide, he returns his attention to Paterson who could tell he hadn’t heard a word he said. Repeating himself, "I said where are you from? You’re accent it’s-"

"Oh I uh I’m from West Virginia, Boone County to be exact." His voice a little shaky from nerves.

"I see, and what brings you here?"

"Vacation"

"Hm. And how are you liking it here in Paterson?" The bus driver asked inquisitively, rubbing his leg to help the cramping from sitting down too long.

Clyde admired Paterson’s features a little longer, and replied almost a whisper “I’m liking it very much.” finally landing his eyes on the man’s charmingly deep brown eyes, Clyde took note how his irises widened at Clyde’s reply.

The bus driver swiftly turned his eyes back to the road to hide his heated blush, clearing his throat, “Uh is this your stop here?”

Clyde strained his gaze away from him to glance out the window, “Oh yes thank ya”. The bus pulled over and Clyde got up shifting on his feet, hesitantly dawdling at the entrance of the door. “Well I guess I’ll be seein’ ya tomorrow uh…”

Catching on, the nameless bus driver gave the stoic giant his name, who smiled watching Clyde’s face turn into one of surprise and curiosity, “and I doubt it, I don’t work Saturdays.”

Clyde’s face drops slightly, his lips forming an ‘o’ with a slight pout, he then stiffly nods mumbling out another ‘thank you’ as he clambers off the bus waiting for Paterson to leave into the flood of traffic before making his way to the bookstore. Scouring the shelves for something to read, Clyde remembers Paterson had a book of poems with him, _perhaps he likes poetry_ Clyde wanders to himself, wanting to expand his personal library. Clyde's nimble fingers land on a little red book, ‘Lunch Poems by Frank O'Hara’. Handing the cash over to the cashier Clyde takes his new book, and embarks into the fairly busy street. Hearing his stomach grumble, Clyde makes a stop by a bakery a few stores down, ordering a sandwich, Danish pastry and a coffee to go, now proceeding his way over to the Falls.

Sitting on one the bunch he has now secretly claimed as ‘his’ munching away on his lunch, Clyde sets about reading his little book of poems. After some time, hearing some rustling next to him, Clyde glances up to decipher what the sound is, seeing another man sauntering his way over to sit down, Clyde turns his attention back to his book only to whip his head back toward the man.

It’s _him_. Paterson.

Paterson is now standing at the end of the bench timidly grinning at Clyde, which he himself mimics back. "Fancy seeing you here," Paterson chuckles, only brightening up his features more in the midday sun. Clyde awkwardly huffs a laugh in return before Paterson continues. "Do you mind if I…?"

"No! No of course not, by all means sit down". Paterson smiles and thanks him for his generosity, setting himself and his lunchbox down a little close to Clyde. They both settle into a quiet atmosphere but both desperately wanting to say something to each other. Clyde is the first to speak, “So… are you on your lunch break?”

“I am yes, I always come here on my lunch breaks. It’s nice to just sit here and listen to everything”

Clyde hums in agreement, “I guess that’s why you’re here too then, the tranquility” Pat continues.

“Yeah”

Paterson bites his lip, his eyes glancing to Clyde’s lap noticing the book, taking a deep breath he recites, “Here I am on the sidewalk, under the moonlike lamplight thinking how precious moss is, so unique and greenly crushable.” 

Clyde gasps softly, marveling at him with wonder. “I like Frank O’Hara, his poems are really good” Paterson remarks.

"They are, I'm enjoying it so far."

Pat hums, then he extends his hand out to Clyde. “I never got your name,” Pat says.

“Oh! It’s Clyde.” He replies, shaking his hand and they both stay like that for a moment too long just feeling each other's hands against one another. Clyde looks up to Paterson mezmerised to see he’s already looking at him, eyes shining giving Clyde’s hand a little tug, “It’s wonderful to meet you Clyde.”

Clyde can’t help himself from blushing, and nods, quickly taking his hand back and turning away so his mane hides his furious blush. Clyde goes back to his reading, still on a high from Paterson’s touch, Paterson falters for a moment, raking his eyes over the form of the man beside him before pulling out his notebook to write a poem or two as he finishes off his lunch. 

Throughout the whole lunch break, both men were peeking glances at each other. Paterson was curious as to what poem Clyde was now reading, and Clyde wondered what Paterson was scribbling in his little cream coloured notebook. Ten minutes go by when Clyde hears Paterson move around next to him, he worriedly looks up at him as Paterson packs away his things. A flood of panic rushes through Clyde, and Paterson must have noticed this because when he turned to say goodbye, a thought popped into his head. “I have to get back to the bus depot now, “ Clyde’s eyes dimly shining with sorrow, Paterson wanting to change his mood, “But I am free tomorrow if you’d like to catch up?”

Clyde was nodding his head before he knew he was doing it, “I’d like that very much.”

Quickly tearing out a page from his journal, Paterson writes an address to a café along with a time handing it over to the large shy man.

“Guess I’ll be seeing you tomorrow after all, Clyde”. Paterson puts an emphasis on the bartender's name, sending a shudder through Clyde, loving how his name sounded on Paterson's plush lips. Clyde goes to take the note from him, their fingers tenderly brushing against one another, their lingered touch soon breaks as Paterson lets go of the piece of paper, leaving Clyde with a flurry of emotions and thoughts. 

Reading the note over and over again, Clyde worries he might have taken the wrong turn but he continued to follow the little GPS on his phone which now told him he had arrived at his destination. Searching around, Clyde’s eyes land on a little brick entrance shoved into the wall with a metal sign displaying 'CIRCLE CAFE'. _This must be it_ , Clyde pockets the note and checks the time, 1:20pm, he was ten minutes early thankfully. Brushing himself off and running a hand through his freshly washed hair, Clyde walked into the cafe, promptly looking around for his well, friend? Date? _Shoot, what if this isn’t a date? What if I’ve taken this whole thing out of context?_. When he was about to ask the barista if a tall man with dark hair had come through yet, out of the corner of his eye he caught Paterson waving him over into a little booth in the back. 

Paterson stands up, extending his hand to shake Clyde's hand, "Hey Clyde" Paterson smiles so brightly it stuns Clyde for a moment.

"Hi Paterson" He replies equally as happy.

They both sit down, Paterson saying he had ordered them coffee which was now being set on the table in front of them. Clyde gives him a thank you, then locks his attention back to Paterson. For the next hour over their lunch, the tall men talked about Clyde coming to the town of Paterson, how Pat became a bus driver, what pets they have. 

"My tabby cat Lily is adorable, my brother Jimmy is lookin’ after her. She's always bossin' me 'round though" Clyde chuckles. 

"Mine too," Paterson laughs along with him. "My cat Agatha, she's a ragdoll who knows she can weave her way into my heart no matter what. I adopted her soon after-"

Clyde noticed the shift in emotion, now concerned he placed a hand on top of his in an effort to comfort him. "Sorry, it's just I adopted her soon after my wife left me"

Clyde's heart dropped, "Oh Paterson, you have nothing to be sorry about. I know what it feels like to lose something.” Clyde then absentmindedly began rubbing his thumb along his knuckles. Paterson was slowly hypnotised by the gesture, feeling the sadness seep away. Wanting to push the conversation onto something else, Paterson sipped his coffee then asked Clyde, "So Clyde, what do you do for a living?"

Clyde noticing the sudden change of subject, accepting it, he happily engaged in the conversation. "I'm a bartender of my very own bar" 

The tall poet looked at him with a mixture of amazement and curiosity. "Really?"

"Yep."

Paterson began asking a bunch of questions about how he started it up and what it's like having your own bar, and if he creates the ideas for his drinks. After divulging in his adventures of being a bartender, Clyde grows quiet feeling the rush of having a wonderful conversation with an equally wonderful person. Pat takes advantage of his silence to ask another question, "If I may, can I ask where you go when you catch my bus every morning?"

Clyde looks down at his hands, feeling the tips of his ears flush red. "I go to the bookstore."

"You must be an awfully fast reader if you go there everyday" Paterson jests taking a sip of his coffee. Clyde is slowly becoming a mess mumbling a ‘yeah’. "What's wrong?" Paterson asks worried he went too far. 

"I do enjoy going there but the main reason I catch your bus every day is because…" Clyde teeters off wondering if he should continue. Looking up at Paterson, he's filled with a sudden rush of bravery. "I catch your bus every day to see you." 

Paterson’s eyes go wide, breathing out an 'oh'. All the bravery Clyde had mustered up immediately vanished as he began back peddling trying to apologise. Paterson sits up straight, quickly placing his hand over Clyde's in reassurance, "No, no don't be sorry. I’m flattered, really” he chuckles. Clyde smiles bashfully and glances down trying to hide his smile. "I'm glad you caught my bus.”He emphasises by softly squeezing his hand. “I always got a little rush when you boarded my bus, I tried to gather up the courage to ask you out each time". Clyde was beside himself, happy that he hadn’t taken this out of context. 

Finishing their coffee, Clyde fishes out his wallet thumbing out a $20 bill. "Clyde you don't have to-"

"It's alright, please". Paterson gives in but puts a $10 bill in the tip jar, smiling cheekily up at the large stoic man.

As they leave the cafe, Clyde pulls the door open for Pat, thanking him, Paterson suggests they go down to the bookstore. "We can choose something for each other! So I know what you like to read and whatnot. Only if you'd like of course", Pat awkwardly smiles, rubbing the back of his neck. In that moment Clyde would damn himself if he ever rejected the beautiful man in front of him.

"I'd love to".

Entering the bookstore, they both browse the overflowing shelves of books, each taking their time choosing what book they should give to each other. Clyde picks up a hardcover book, the cover displaying a Knight and dragon with a castle in the background, a princess sitting in the window. Clyde decides this is the one he wants to give, "I hope you're okay with romance", Paterson chuckles saying of course he is. Paterson hands over a book of a copy of Upstream by Mary Oliver, "Is this okay? They’re poems about the beauty of nature."

"Sounds beautiful, I'd love to read it". They swap their books and pay, heading back out into the outside where the sun was now setting behind the tops of the trees. Clyde sighs, "I should get going, with it getting dark 'n' all". Paterson hums sadly, then he perks up,

"Where are you staying? I'll walk you back"

"Oh I don't want to be taking up anymore of your time"

"You're not" Paterson smiles softly at him. Clyde smiles in response and tells him he's staying at the motel just down the end of the street. They set off on their walk when Clyde feels a gentle tug on his metal arm, cautiously looking down he sees Pat is holding his hand. Flustered, Clyde doesn't say anything because truth be told, he loves the feeling of Paterson's hand in his metal one. How he so easily accepts him. Enjoying the quiet walk home, the chilly summer afternoon breeze making them huddle closer together, they eventually arrive at the motel much to their chagrin. 

Standing out the front of Clyde's door, Paterson turns to him still holding his prosthetic. "I really enjoyed today, I haven't felt this good in a long while nor have I been on a date for some time"

"Me neither, it felt nice to just talk". They both smile at each other, Paterson softly swinging their hands between the two of them. With the comfortable silence hanging in the air as they recount their day together, Clyde musters up his bravery once again, as he asks Paterson something he hopes he wants too. Looking at their entwined hands, Clyde takes a shaky breath, his nerves racking him, "Would it be okay if I kiss you, Paterson?"

"I was hoping you would ask" Paterson chuckles.

Clyde slowly leans in placing his other hand on Paterson's cheeks to bring him closer, while Pat's other hand rests on Clyde's waist as their lips meet in a warm, tender-hearted kiss. They broke the kiss after a moment but stayed close to one another, both men giddy with admiration for each other. 

"I'd like to go out again, if that's something-"

"Yes, absolutely yes". They both chuckle as they step back from one another. However Clyde remembers something, "but I do go back home on Monday, I have work."

"Oh"

"Is there any way we could still talk to each other?" Clyde asks hopefully, rubbing his metal arm in anticipation.

"I don't have a phone but I do have an email, I haven't used it in years but I will if I get to talk to you"

Clyde smiles brightly as he quickly runs inside for a piece of paper and pen, writing his email down handing it to Paterson eagerly. "There. I'll have yours once you email me"

"Thank you," Pat fiddles with the piece of paper sighing happily. "I really enjoy being around you." 

Clyde spontaneously brings him for another kiss, "I like being around you too" he whispered against the poet's lips, sending a shiver through Paterson's bones. Pulling away, Clyde reminds him, "I'll see you tomorrow Paterson."

“Mhm” Paterson says, watching Clyde in a daze of adoration as he walks back inside his motel room, waving goodbye to each other. When the door clicks shut, Paterson is shaken from his daze and leisurely heads home with a huge smile plastered to his face, unbeknownst to him, Clyde wearing a smile just as big.


End file.
